Perfect Melody
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [JuliánxSorrento] Después del rechazo de Saori llegan una nueva oportunidad de sentir algo más pero Sorrento tiene una relación con Kanon, y por un error, llega a ganarse su odio ¿Será que Julián entre ahora en su corazón?


**_Un tanto rara la pareja para mi, si puedo ser sincera. Espero que este One-shot les guste nOn y gracias por leerme ;)_**

**Perfect Melody**

**o.o.o.o.o**

Con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la nada, contemplaba la magnificencia del azulado mar que a sus anchas se abría delante de él.

Aquellos zafiros lúcidos, destellaban desconcertados, mientras el dueño de dichos ojos, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la causa por la cual aquella mujer le había dado un firme «**_no_**»; rompiendo no su corazón, si no más que otra cosa, su característico orgullo.

Vestido con un traje de blanco color, cuyo cumpleaños número dieciséis había provocado el festejo y tumulto que se escuchaba desde aquél balcón, hacia en el interior; ese hombre de cabellos azulados largos, lacios y quebrados –con los cuales la ventisca se entretenía moviéndolos a su antojo-, no dejaba de replicarle a la vida el no comprender como una persona podía rechazarle, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer. Se cerraron sus puños, tomando el barandal donde se apoyaba con un fuerte agarre y los dientes apretando, siendo a penas perceptible por un leve despegue de los labios...

_Y es que mucha era la rabia que le embriagaba, y el pisoteado orgullo, bastante. _

La soledad bajo el oscuro manto de la noche, solo era interrumpida por la música aún dentro de la fiesta y el romper de las olas contra la roca a sus pies. Aunque hasta esos momentos, solo algunos pasos tras él, aminorar consiguieron, algún otro sonido

-"Buenas noches, señor Julián Solo"- La voz podía compararse con la más exquisita melodía, y a ese muchacho de cabellos violetas que le hacia una galante y cortes reverencia, con algún tipo de dios celestial. El mencionado había el rostro entornado para mirarle con un tanto de hastío; pero dentro de esas profundas amatistas al mirar directamente, su gesto con las ganas de hacerle pasar mala noche, se vinieron abajo. El desconocido se reincorporó, mirando aún fijamente al peliazul y dejando que la blanca dentadura se asomara por los labios en una curveada sonrisa

-"¿Quién eres?"- Cuestionó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, y es que le causaba merecido desconcierto el que ese hombre le produjera familiaridad, tanto en porte como en presencia

-"Sorrento de Siren, mi señor"- Se presentó, inclinando de cuenta nueva la mitad del cuerpo hacia el piso en signo de reverencia. La voz que poseía encantaba los tímpanos del peliazul, anhelante por escucharla una vez más; pero antes de que pudiese formular pregunta alguna, aquél pelivioleta ya le estaba hablando –"Soy un servidor fiel suyo y eh venido esta noche aquí para mostrarle su futuro brillante"- Reveló. Julián sus palabras no comprendía, por ello cuando el dueño de tan melodiosa voz le asió la mano con suavidad, ni un sonido de protesta abandonó sus labios.

Y aún así, este no salió, cuando el llamado Sorrento lo condujo hasta las cercanías del mar, donde nuevamente embelezado por la magnificencia de tan preciada y vital sustancia, se dejó nuevamente a sus cavilaciones hasta que una mujer de nombre Titis, apareció tan de pronto del azulado mar, que él mismo se sorprendió y terminó horas más tardes bajo el mar, siendo llamado y venerado como Poseidón: emperador de los siete mares.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sabía que la persona que constantemente un lugar ocupaba dentro de sus pensamientos, cabeza no tenía para nadie más que no se tratase de otro de sus sirvientes, de alguien que un traidor seria considerado dentro de unos días:

Julián, de la forma en que Sorrento miraba a Kanon todo los días, ya se había dado cuenta: Ese intermitente brillo en las amatistas pupilas al oír su nombre. La manera extraña que adquiría su comportamiento con un simple susurró que proviniera de los labios del dragón marino. Si, en definitiva ya estaba al tanto de los posibles sentimientos que el pelivioleta albergaba por su general.

Y esto no le importaba, motivo no tendría si él se encontrase visiblemente más interesado en la caprichosa Saori que tan vilmente le había despreciado; era el sólo hecho de encontrarse incomodado, más no celoso...

Después de todo, que entre hombres se de de pareja una relación, no es algo muy común...

-:-

Pero las cosas fáciles no se veían ya, no después de aquella forma humillante en la que fue derrotado, clamando en cama el existir.

Sus zafiros custodiados por los parpados, permanecido así habían estado por varios días, casi semanas, lamentando una victoria que no había saboreado. Esconderse y desaparecer quería, permanecer en la infinita oscuridad, desapercibido para si mismo, ni un solo deseo más que el de morir, porque la derrota para un hombre como él, solo adquiere un significado cuando muerto se está.

Sin embargo, las cosas no tan malas podían ser, no si aquella melodiosa música llegaba a encantar una vez más sus tímpanos con el sonido aquél que producían los dedos del pelivioleta al tocar su flauta tan solo para deleitar a Julián con ese sonido y que saliera de una vez de la cama. El antes emperador marino, descubrió con lentitud su semblante, asomándose un tanto más hasta apreciarle con la mirada: Sorrento tocaba parado en el balcón de la habitación del peliazul, cuya ventana permanecía abierta e invitando al cálido viento para que su aparecieron hiciera, cerrando los ojos y conseguir una inspiración aún mayor que la brisa una caricia sobre la piel de su mejilla le proporcionaba. Y tan solo bastaba de eso, para que Julián se desprendiera de las sábanas que le apresaban y se pusiera en pie, dirigiéndose con pasos calmados y embelezada miraba hacia el destino de tan bello músico que aquella melodía perfecta entonaba.

Al percatarse Sorrento que su señor marino el lecho había abandonado para de público servirle, embozó una placentera y satisfecha sonrisa, misma que le mostró al dejar su flauta de tocar

-"Buenos días, señor"- Saludó con respetuosa y cortés reverencia. Ciertamente a Julián, le incomodaba el que siguiera mostrando esa actitud con él, cuando su amo ya no sería jamás, tan solo al haber perdido un combate que debía ganar

-"Sorrento"- Dijo con formalidad a modo de saludo. Algunos pasos dio hasta recargado quedar en el barandal y fingir el mar observar, aunque ciertamente tan solo anhelaba ese rato al lado del músico permanecer. El pelivioleta intranquilidad sentía en el alma de su amo, una sombra llena de zozobra que se atrevía a jurar, le quitaba del todo el respirar. Con suspicacia sonrió, incomodando al peliazul que de reojo le observaba –"¿Ahora qué?"- Serio inquirió

-"No, nada"- Respondió Sorrento sin dejar de sonreír

-"A mi me parece lo contrario"- La aún mayor sequedad en sus palabras, le hizo pensar al marino que lo mejor seria por la paz dejarlo, conformándose solo con un plan trazar para volverle a reanimar

-"Enserio que no pasa nada"- Dijo y luego de un breve lapso de silencio añadió –"Volveré más tarde señor, mientras descanse todo lo que pueda"- Una reverencia más hizo, antes de por la puerta salir cerrándola con sutilidad, en caso de un ruido aún mayor a su amo pudiera incomodar.

Tan sólo unos segundos bastaron hasta el instante en que solo se sintió Julián, sintiendo en su ser un desconcierto que no podía interpretar; y es que la primera vez no era en la que apresuradamente latía su corazón hasta el punto en que la respiración le llegó a faltar. Así como tampoco comprendía, el que sus mejillas calientes y matizadas a carmín volverse tuvieran por necesidad

Abandonó sus labios un suspiro. Los pies cansadamente lo guiaron hasta la cama una vez más. Con las sedosas y blancas sabanas, el cuerpo de nuevo se cubrió, quedando recostado una vez más.

La rara actitud del pelivioleta le causaba desconcierto tal hasta asustado sentirse, sin saber lo que su aún proclamado sirviente planeara.

-:-

Si la noche aquella de luna llena no fuese, jurado podría Julián, que enserio Sorrento loco se había vuelto. Después de todo, con un negro traje, embozando una extraña sonrisa y pidiéndole que se levantara de cama para que él le mostrara una sorpresa, no solía acostumbrado llegar; pero aún más extraño, era el hecho de ofrecerle semejante invitación para una velada a su lado pasar

-"Estoy cansado"- Negándose una vez más se cubrió el rostro, aislándose del mundo que no pudo conquistar. En cierta forma el marino a que su amo se levantara no podía obligar, no con palabras, con gestos mucho menos, otra forma más bella tenía.

Una vez más el balcón le sirvió de apoyo, tomando entre sus dedos la flauta dorada que dotada de hermosura música a Julián osaba encantar, y no porque un hechizo tuviera, si no más bien porque ese sonido le agradaba, lo había hecho desde que bajo el mar estaban, en todas las tardes cuando él solía tocar, salvo que entonces lo hacia por Kanon y ahora era tan solo para su amo

Por el bello efecto intrigado, de la cama se levantó, contemplando nuevamente a su fiel sirviente tocar una vez más. Las posibilidades que ante sus ojos se abrieron entonces, le llevaron a casi perjurar que aquello no era más que una simple atracción, y es que el amor no sólo de la vista nace el amor, si no del oído en su caso, ya que desde que recordar podía, tanto la voz como la música del pelivioleta le encantaba escuchar

-"¿Cómo es que logras eso?"- Para sí mismo perplejo preguntó, aunque inconscientemente olvidó el sonido de su voz aminorar. La risa que entonces se escuchó, de los labios de Sorrento provino, seduciendo sin proponérselo al antiguo emperador marino

-"Venga esta noche conmigo y se lo mostraré"- Indicó sin dejar de sonreír. En definitiva el peliazul no le acompañaría, sólo con responderle una firme negativa bastaría, no importando cuantas veces tocara la flauta o que con suavidad su mano tomara, la respuesta bastante decisivamente clara seria

-:-

Imposible el comprender como lo había logrado. A penas algunos minutos atrás en su cama se encontraba; ahora la brisa húmeda su faz lisonjeaba, mientras nuevamente la melodiosa música de Sorrento a sus oídos deleitaba.

En su cabeza contempló esa absurda posibilidad, la que desde su mansión sin tregua sus pensamientos había atacado, aquella donde él mismo se creía atraído por su más fiel servidor. Ridículo resultaba, mucho más si se sabía casi obsesionado con Saori Kido, y aún más sin fundamentos que lo contrario demostraban...

¿Pero eso era cierto?

Porque él una cosa podía asegurar, y sin en cambio de otra forma el cuerpo podía reaccionar, como las veces en que nervioso con su mirada se ponía, de la voz el sonido o de la piel el tacto. En verdad que el corazón suyo un enigma era, aún con razón mayor sin con desesperación anhelaba, que los labios de Sorrento dejaran de tocar tan preciado instrumento para con un beso los suyos acariciar...

Y al pensar en ello entonces, un escalofrío su medula recorrió

Cuando disfrutando de la brisa, Siren música dejó de tocar para su atención poner en un pensativo Julián, en la roca que de apoyo le había servido, se sentó y su perfil poder contempló

-"¿Pasa algo señor?"- Preguntó con una débil sonrisa, misma que se desvaneció ante el sonrojo de su amo, cuestionándose a sí mismo tal motivo

-"No... Nada..."- Por primera vez en su vida, la firme voz de la que gala hacia, se escuchó quizá entrecortada y nerviosa

-"¿Seguro?"- Inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. El peliazul asintió con la cabeza. Sorrento suspiró. No soportaba el aire melancólico que al antiguo emperador marino envolvía; así que regresando su vista hacia el mar, intentó concentrarse de nuevo en una melodía que tocar pudiera para animar a su señor

-"¿Qué tal están tus cosas?"- Desconcertado, el pelivioleta giró el semblante para a su amo mirar, no entendiendo como es que de pronto se interesara por algo suyo cuando con anterioridad no lo hacia

-"Supongo que bien..."- Boquiabierto respondió. Suspiró entonces el peliazul, conformándose con el único sonido del golpear del mar contra la roca en el incomodo silencio que habían dejado

Si de aquella noche los nervios no fuesen bastantes, quizá el paisaje podría contemplar, admirando cada perfecto detalle de la blanca y ahora fría arena bajo sus proporciones carnosas y los pies, el azulado más oscuro mar donde el cuerpo celeste reflejarse podía, admirando quizá su propia plateada luz que incluso a ellos les servía para en la oscuridad no perderse

-"¿Están bien Kanon y tú?"- Con un nuevo sonrojo preguntó, incomodando a su más fiel sirviente. Julián tenía de saber una gran necesidad, al tanto estar de la posible felicidad que el pelivioleta pudiese experimentar con el traidor; ya que si de él no era, se conformaría con saberle bien

-"Pues... me parece que si..."- Un balbuceo fue la respuesta no buscada, mucho menos al no saber que decirle. Atrajo hasta con el pecho quedar pegadas las piernas, un tanto melancólico suspirando, provocando que el peliazul mentalmente se cuestionara ante su reacción.

-"No te oyes muy convencido"- Replicó levemente girando el semblante, mirando el perfil de su acompañante cuyos violetas cabellos revoloteaban al antojo de la brisa. A Sorrento el hablar de Kanon no le parecía una idea excelente para a su amo animar; pero si tan grande su curiosidad era, debía responder

-"La verdad es que hemos tenido algunos problemas para vernos. Él -como sabe- vive en Grecia, en el santuario con su diosa; mientras que yo -por mi parte- vivo aquí, siendo casi imposible pasar tiempo juntos"- Finalizó con un suspiro resignado, añorando el momento en que el dragón marino y él volvieran a encontrarse. Julián, por la punzada y esa tan rara sensación en el estómago, comprendió que eran celos lo que desde siempre sintió, y no incomodidad como había pensado

El silencio se estableció de nuevo, conformándose ambos con sus propias cavilaciones hacer, teniendo como música de fondo el romper de las olas contra la superficie dura, áspera y deforme de la negruzca roca

Sorrento de pronto se levantó de la arena fría, sacudiendo con movimientos rápidos de los dedos, el negro traje del que hacia gala

-"La noche aún es larga"- Comentó con una no fingida sonrisa–"Regresemos a la mansión"- Al peliazul invitó, tendiendo su mano para que él la tomara y ayudarle a en pie ponerse, misma que el antiguo emperador marino asió con cierta timidez ante sus ya descubiertos sentimientos por la sirena

-:-:-:-

Gama de luz y colores. A veces la veía cuando con fuerza los ojos cerraba.

En la cama recostado, observando el techo y la fina lámpara que de el pendía. A unos cuantos centímetros de él, Sorrento se hallaba recostado, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados ante el mareo que lo había atacado. Y es que del lado izquierdo del pelivioleta, reposaba en hielo una botella de vino con dos copas a medio llenar.

Aquella noche juntos la habían pasado, entreteniéndose en conversar formando ideas de un futuro incierto. Era la segunda semana en un mes que salían. Sorrento tratando a su amo de animar, mientras que el peliazul convencido de que la única forma era en que juntos podían estar. Y ciertamente no se había equivocado, ya que ese dichoso lapso en que ambos convivían, había servido para confundir al pelivioleta sobre sus sentimientos por quien era su amo

-"Te lo digo enserio..."- Comentó, apenas logrando que se entendieran sus palabras a causa del embriagado estado en el que se encontraba –"Deberíamos ir a acampar bajo del mar"- El flautista dejó escapar una risa un tanto estúpida debido al mismo estado al que el vino le había llevado, cerrando los ojos ante otro nuevo mareo

La razón por la que en tal condición ambos se encontraban, al festejo se debió del cumpleaños de la sirena, el cual les había dado bastos motivos para beber y brindar en la habitación del pelivioleta

Julián nuevamente seca la boca sintió. La rosada lengua custodiada por la boca, de las profundidades de esta salió, tocando sus propios labios con un pausado movimiento. Con su extremidad izquierda apoyó el codo y el antebrazo, dándole oportunidad de quedar sobre la cama recargado y estirar el otro brazo, logrando tomar con las yemas de los dedos y una infinita sutilidad, la copa de cristal a medio llenar de vino, llevándosela a los labios hasta degustar nuevamente de ese exquisito sabor. Sorrento, quien debajo de su torso había quedado, no pudo controlar el impulso que el olor a menta perteneciente de su amo, hechizara su nariz, provocando con ello que el rostro lo levantara unos cuantos centímetros sin despegar los cerrados parpados. Una vez que el antiguo emperador marino de degustar el vino hubo terminado, teniendo la necesidad de mirar a su más fiel sirviente, con la sorpresa se encontró que a merced suya el rostro del pelivioleta tenía, antojándosele reclamar aquellos labios como de su propiedad. Y cuando las amatistas y los zafiros se encontraron, innegable era el muto deseo entre ambos. Al dejar con leve sonido la copa de vidrio sobre la superficie de madera, el acercamiento fue aún mayor, dejando que por primera vez aquél anhelado contacto acabo se llevara, iniciando como un suave y tímido beso que en segundos adquirió ferocidad y viveza.

Ambos se sabían enajenados, propiedad de otro ser...

Y aún así, cuando de tono subieron las cosas, ninguno el menor movimiento hizo para impedir lo que seguramente en el error de uno o de ambos se convirtiera:

Cuando el primer sonido de placer resonó en el cuarto, invadió una eléctrica descarga en el cuerpo del culpable de dicha reacción, mismo que aun tiempo lo excitó un tanto más. Los labios y la lengua en testigo del deleite se convirtieron, ayudado por las manos que delinearon a su competo antojo la anatomía debajo de si. Y mitigando por el efecto del alcohol el dolor que las embestidas del peliazul a su cuerpo daban una y otra vez, mordiendo con sensualidad el pómulo de su oído, mientras con las manos tomaba las caderas ejerciendo aún mayor presión, pasando sus labios y dientes hasta otro sensible punto alrededor del cuello de la sirena, embriago no solo por el vino sino por los delirios de pasión que Sorrento bajo de sí emanaba, a través de los puros en la piel

-:-

Las escamas del sol las finas cortinas dentro de la habitación traspasaban, penetrando dentro del cuarto hasta con los parpados toparse y lastimarlos con esa brillante y ahora molesta luz. Su paz, sin embargo, rota no fue por aquella luminosidad, si no por un sonido parecido a un chasquido delgado y un tanto chillón, proveniente de una copa de fino vidrio estrellándose contra el mosaico de mármol. Sorrento en un instante abrió los ojos, encontrándose apresado por los protectores brazos de Julián, lo cual no solo bastó de eso para aterrorizarlo, sino la presencia del hombre parado en el umbral de su puerta con las manos extendidas y una bandeja con rotas cosas esparcidas a sus pies

-"Kanon..."- Murmuró más que perplejo, horrorizado, en la garganta un nudo su inoportuna aparición hizo, y con los ojos ardiéndole visiblemente hasta el grado de sus pupilas hacerle temblar. La quijada del dragón marino vibraba de rabia, frustración y decepción al haberle encontrado en tan comprometedora pose con quien se suponía su amo era; así que no aguantando de burla el momento, salió lo más aprisa que pudo de aquella habitación. El pelivioleta empujó con rapidez el brazo del antiguo emperador, tomando su bata y calzado para detrás del gemelo salir.

El hermano menor de Saga, con apresurados pasos bajaba las escaleras, siendo seguido por un consternado y avergonzado flautista, quien gritaba con desesperación su nombre, suplicando porque una explicación que aunque no sabía como empezaría le permitiera dar. Empañados los ojos del marino dragón, se negó a dar oportunidad y vuelta hacia atrás, sintiéndose sumamente abatido pero con la aún fuerza necesaria para debilidad no mostrar ante su infiel pareja. Los pies lo terminaron de sacar de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia la limosina que hasta ahí lo había llevado y detenido por una mano que su brazo había sostenido con desesperación

-"Dejame explicarte"- Suplicaba el pelivioleta con la voz quebrada. Kanon deshizo con enojo su agarre, enseguida su camino prosiguiendo. Siren al paso se le puso, colocando con desesperación las manos sobre los torneados pectorales –"¡Por favor! Yo solo..."

-"Para mi todo esta bastante claro"- Dijo con merecido desprecio, apartando con nueva brusquedad sus manos –"Feliz cumpleaños"- Concluyó con frialdad, subiendo a la limosina y dejando a la sirena con amargura llorando, clamando por un perdón que no escucharía pero que si obtendría.

Al subir a su habitación, con la respiración entre cortada y algunos sollozos, secándose un par de saladas y dolientes lágrimas del rostro, se encontró con el peliazul a la salida de su cuarto. Los zafiros de Julián le miraban con melancolía, y aunque de sus labios una disculpa quisiera escapar, la verdad era que arrepentido no se sentía, porque esa noche tocó las estrellas y supo lo que en verdad ser un dios significaba

-"Perdoname"- Tratando de apaciguar el nuevo dolor de su más fiel sirviente, le dijo aquellas palabras; aunque la reacción del pelivioleta fuese bajar la mirada, siendo aún más culpable que él. Y el antiguo emperador marino no queriendo incomodarle de sobremanera, se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde a sus espaldas Siren cerraba la puerta con un violento golpe.

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la soledad de Julián, nuevamente pudo escuchar aquél melodioso sonido de la flauta de Sorrento, salvo que este ya no era de esencia alegre o reanimante, vivaz tal vez; no, la música del flautista se había vuelto deprimente, calmada, incluso aburrida y melancólica, siendo bastamente notable el hecho decadente en el que la sirena se encontraba, mismo por el cual concluir no pudo la tonada

-:-:-:-

Bastaba con escucharlo para saber que el mismo no había sido en días, empezando su cambio desde que Kanon los encontró a él y a Julián en la cama y culminando en ese nefasto día, donde el antiguo dragón marino había fallecido peleando por Athena. Siendo del propio Poseidón una petición, había Sorrento que intervenido en dicha lucha, para sentir minutos antes el cosmo del dragón despidiéndose de él, regalándole unas últimas palabras de perdón que tranquilizaron el alma de la sirena, más no lograron apaciguar el dolor de saberle muerto.

Ahora el sonido melancólico se había transformado en uno aun más deprimente, comenzando con algunas cuantas notas que enseguida le arrancaban las lágrimas y lo sepultaban en el silencio de su propio dolor.

Con certeza, uno de los anhelos más grandes del peliazul era que volviese Siren a sonreír, y aunque como conseguirlo no supiera, algo tendría que ocurrírsele, porque esa tristeza que lo abatía, difícilmente controlar se podía...

-:-

Vestido con un pantalón de un color tan profundo como el fondo del azul océano, de rayas negras una playera que cubría con una blanca y delgada chamarra, se presentó en la habitación de Sorrento, con quien a penas había cruzado algunas palabras luego de esa desfavorable mañana. Le sorprendió de sobre manera a la sirena, tan perplejo quedándose como si de pronto se hubiera petrificado. Asió con sutilidad por la mano Julián a Siren, invitándole un paseo a dar por la playa. Negativa hubiera deseado el flautista que fuese la respuesta que de sus labios escapara, más aquél roce de manos otra cosa dijo, aceptando una caminata que difícilmente mal fuera a surgir

Saliendo de la mansión por la playa caminaron, sin que el peliazul la mano del sirviente soltara a menos que este protesta alguna emitiera. La brisa marina acariciaba sus sonrosadas mejillas, jugueteando como costumbre era, con los cabellos de ambos mientras el sol resplandecía sobre sus cabezas, marizando la fría blanca arena, a naranja y caliente

El silencio cómodo era, a ambos permitiéndoles sumergirse en sus propias cavilaciones, nuevas posibilidades contemplando y en el caso del pelivioleta, resolviendo el papel de crucigrama que su propio corazón había tomando, siendo bastante difícil el comprender lo que por el peliazul sentía luego de aquella vehemente noche

Julián la mano de Siren soltó, permitiendo que su marfilada dentadura por los labios se asomara, e inclinándose para con los dedos subirse la bastilla inferior del pantalón hasta levantarla con dobleces a la altura de la rodilla. Sorrento a contemplarlo se limitaba, no sabiendo que decirle mientras él se arremangaba y el calzado quitaba

-"¿Vienes?"- Extendiendo la mano, ofreció el peliazul, aún más desconcertando a su acompañante –"¿No? Bueno, espérame aquí"- A sonreír volvió, sus zapatos tomando con una mano y lentamente adentrándose en el mar, permitiendo que el templado y casi calmado líquido elemento sus descalzos pies sintieran.

La flauta que dentro de su bolsillo guardaba, con cierta melancolía sacó, y es que desde un par de días atrás a la fecha, tocar una sola pieza completa no lograba, ni mucho menos alguna que le gustara. Resignado suspiró, encontrando en aquél arrecife una erosionada roca en la cual sentarse pudo mientras hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos por tocar una vez más.

Entre tanto, el peliazul deleitaba su cutis con el soplo de viento que coqueto lisonjeaba sobre sus pómulos, con su azul cabello bailando al compás del que la brisa antojo tuviera. Una risa de sus labios se dispersó en el ambiente, atrayendo sin proponérselo la atención de la sirena quien confundido le miraba. Las ahora embelezadas amatistas pupilas del flautista, observaron la esbelta figura del antiguo emperador marino, así como cada uno de los efectos que el mar y el viento sobre él tenían, hasta el grado tal de comportarse como un niño jugueteando con la cristalina agua. Un vuelco le dio el corazón al tiempo que visiblemente se le dilataron los ojos, mostrando un destello que antes no tenía y que Julián desde unos metros más allá, había ahora notado.

Algunas frías gotas de agua lo despejaron, saliendo del ensimismamiento que presa lo había hecho. Reía el peliazul, con el dorso de la mano cerca de los labios y con los ojos cerrados. Sorrento a la cabellera se llevó una mano, a un lugar muy cercano de la nuca embozando una tímida sonrisa; entonces el sonrojo apenado que sus mejillas mostraron le hizo pensar Julián que aquél hombre era la posesión más agraciada que poseía, aunque suyo no fuera del todo. Y antes de que por su cabeza otro pensamiento cruzara, el pelivioleta en la roca se puso en pie, entre sus dos manos tomando la flauta e introduciendo a un compás las yemas de los dedos en las hendiduras y con el aliento que de sus labios soplaba, una tonada aún más bella que cualquiera que en su vida hubiera armonizado

El semblante del antiguo dios marino sorpresa mostraba, puesto que desde hacia algún tiempo que sus oídos no eran deleitados con tan perfecta melodía; y aún mejor, aquella música parecía seducirlo, al grado tal de anhelar otro contacto entre los labios del flautista y los suyos. Con pasos lentos y encantada mirada, al lado de Siren terminó, sin apartar los zafiros de tan bello personaje.

La tonada al ser tocada con ese maravilloso sentimiento de entrega y afecto, una lágrima arrancó de sus ahora vivaces ojos, sin que él hiciera esfuerzo alguno por impedir que corriera al ser así su última despedida del antiguo amor por Kanon.

-"Sorrento..."- El peliazul le llamó, con un hoyo sintiendo en el estomago al verle así. De la roca descendió el mencionado, al lado del peliazul tomando asiento en la áspera roca y directamente en los ojos de Julián mirando, sonriéndole con acogimiento y deslizando con sutilidad la mano hasta encontrar la del peliazul y tomarla entre la suya con un suave agarre. El antiguo emperador marino no se soltó, se limitó más bien a mirar con detenimiento aquellas dos palmas entrelazadas, formando una sola; sonriendo segundos después por lo bien que el contacto aquél se sentía

Y sentados sobre esa negruzca y erosionada roca, contemplaron el atardecer y los matices que tanto el cielo como el mar de tonos amarillos, naranjas, morados y azulados se teñía, mientras el sol a lo lejos se ocultaba, tanto uno como otro la perfecta melodía del palpitar dentro de su pecho escuchaban.

**FIN**

**_Soy pésima para los finales, en realidad hasta para los one-shot ya que muchos carecen desde mi punto de vista de historia como el de Hope de Ikki x Hyoga 9.9_**

**_Y bueno, al menos hice un intento, gracias por leerme y adiós nOn_**


End file.
